Victim is just another word for Lover
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: [ShikaXTema] Temari and Shikamaru spend the whole day together before and during his birthday. Wonder what's going on?


A girl with sandy blond hair, a black kimono and piercing teal eyes walked around what seemed to be a familiar village to her.

Although she was accompanied by a tall boy, dark hair in a high ponytail, chunnin vest and silver earrings.

They walked side by side as if they were a couple, not much was going that morning, they went for breakfast as usual.

When they were finished she thanked him just like the day before, soon they left the tea shop and walked around only to find some of their friends.

They greeted them as always and seemed to be bored of their doings for that day...or any day for that matter.

To the usual place on top of his roof to watch the clouds be pushed by the wind.

Some insults were shot here and there to break the silence between the two as they gazed at the sky.

Once or twice she would hit him on the head with her fan for some insults got to her so she would hit him just to make him learn a lesson or two.

Sometimes he taught what he would be like if he hadn't met her.

He thought for a second about what his father had said to him years ago.

Those same words came into his mind 'Women make men better people...'

He smiled at the thought of her making him a better person.

She wondered what he was in such deep thought about.

He stared at her as he was deep in thought about either asking her out now or later on.

He noticed she was staring at him.

He smiled at her, she turned her head and blushed slightly.

"Temari" he said softly

" yeah?" she turned to look at him

" I wanna ask you something...is that okay?" he stared into her teal eyes, he made her blush more.

" Yeah what is it?" she said softly

" Will...will you be my girlfriend?" he said

" Yeah...that would be nice" she said as she slowly lowered her blushing

He hugged her gently and she hugged back.

He smiled and got up, out of his pocket he took out a locket.

She looked at him waiting on his next move.

He got behind her and placed the locket on her neck, he kissed her cheek and sat right beside her again.

"By the way Happy Birthday Shikamaru" when she said this he smiled widely.

"Troublesome woman my birthday is tomarrow"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

"Damn!" said a kunoichi in the distance.

"What's wrong?" said her boyfriend as he came running towards her.

"I fell what does it look like?" she said standing up and susting her dress off while he grined at her.

"Well I never knew my Girlfriend fell down..." he said chuckling

"At least ask me what happened!" she said slightly blushing

"fine what happened?" he said borely

"One of your stupid deer attacked me." she said practically screaming

He began laughing at how embarrased she was about getting "attacked by a deer"

"Shut up Kage boy!" she said with a sudden blush at her face

" Well maybe it wasn't trying to attack you maybe it was just hungry and wanted you to feed it." he said as he stoped laughing

"Well you should have said so instead of just giving me these." she said as she extended her hand to her deer attacker.

The deer licked her hand as it finished of the last of the pellets, Temari gave a slight smile that suddenly turned into a giggle.

Shikamaru smiled at her and handed her more, a small deer or a fawn made his way to Temari.

Temari was being pushed around by several hungry deer trying to eat.

"Shikamaru!!!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Shikamaru came rushing and took his girlfriend away from the deer who seemed to be feeding off the grass.

It had pellets that Temari threw when she was taken by Shikamaru.

The small fawn catched up to them, as soon as Temari's feet made contact with the grass the small fawn walked up to her.

The fawn licked her face lightly and walked to Shikamaru who held out his hand full of deer pellets.

"Why is it to small?" Temari asked concerned

"Because it's a baby Temari, it's called a fawn" He said with a confused looked on his face

"A...Fawn?" she said slowly

"Yes a fawn..."he said as he smiled some at her.

"I see...Shikamaru can I feed it?" she asked with a real sweet voice.

"I guess...just don't get yourself trampled again." He said handing her some food.

She hit him on the head lightly this time, and mumbled something under his breath.

"Alright..." she approched it slowly soon the fawn was eating out of her hand, she giggled since the fawn licked her hand.

She seemed ticklish and it was rare to see her giggle or laugh a lot, Shikamaru got an idea out of it.

He stood behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her neck.

Temari blushed as his warm breath reached her neck, then he slowly closed his eyes.

Temari stood there wondering what was wrong, she sighed and continued to feed the fawn.

When she wasn't looking Shikamaru began tickling her on her sides.

She began laughing, she was blushing and giggling she couldn't control herself.

Finally he stopped and she caught a hold of him, she began tickling him and he began to chuckle and laugh.

To Temari and Shikamaru this seemed like a good game, finally he got her to stop by pinning her down.

She looked up at him and smiled, he looked down at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. He got off her and stood up, he helped her get up and they headed to his house.

"Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san lunch is ready." Yoshino was watching them as they approched the house walking hand in hand.

"Okay mom!" they ran to the house and Yoshino opened the door.

"So did you guys feed the deer?" Yoshino asked as she placed some riceballs on the table.

"Yeah Mom, they all attacked Tema-chan for food right?" Shikamaru grinned at her

"Yeah but Kage boy saved me" she laughed at what she had said.

" Really..." Yoshino sat down as soon as she served tea.

"Where's dad, mom?" Shikamaru ate a riceball and drank some tea.

"Oh he's on a mission, with Inoichi-san and Chouza-san" Yoshino looked at Temari and smiled

Temari was happily eating, Yoshino went into the living room and brought back a book.

"What's that Yoshino-san?" Temari asked as she got closer

"Oh no not that...Mom please" Shikamaru had a red blush on his face.

Yoshino smiled at Shikamaru and opened the book, Temari rushed to Yoshino's side and awed the pictures.

When she saw the pictures it was a boy about 5 or so it looked a lot like Shikamaru, carrying him was an older version of him and Yoshino.

"Was that Shikamaru?" Temari had a large smile on her face, she looked at Shikamaru and the boy in the picture.

"Yeah he was 5 here..." she fliped the page and there it was the origal Ino-Shika-Cho. And under them was the current Ino-Shika-Cho, they all seemed happy.

About 20 minutes of photos Temari had seen from Shikamaru as a baby

(A/N: baby pictures...what a torture xD)

She had seen his complete childhood, there was a couple shots of Temari and him in the chunnin exams, and more of him growing up, Yoshino got up and Temari seated herself.

Yoshino came back with a camera, Temari wondered what she was up to, finally she got the idea.  
She stood beside Shikamaru with their hand held and Yoshino began to count, as soon as Yoshino said 3 Temari kissed Shikamaru on his cheek and he had blushed.

"Happy Troublesome Birthday Shikamaru-kun!"

* * *

Ending Notes: Like I said this was one of the one-shot's i have had trouble writting but please tell me what u though of it kk? 


End file.
